


Don't forget where you belong, Home.

by nancy01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Beta Niall Horan, Harry Styles-centric, Harry-centric, M/M, Multi, OT5, OT5-centric (One Direction), Omega Harry, Omega Harry Styles, Polyamory, Protective Liam, Protective Louis Tomlinson, Protective Niall Horan, Protective Zayn Malik, Sweet Harry, Sweet Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: "Louis, I'm not trying to be difficult I just- hi, princess, what are you doing up here?" Zayn says, voice suddenly a lot softer as the two alpha's and two beta's turn to look at the small boy hesitating by the open door.The boy is clearly an omega, his frame, whilst not necessarily a typical omegas, was small in the way all omegas were, just not as curvy as most were. Which the boys constantly reassured him was okay and that he was still gorgeous, but he still kinda hated it. Instead of a small waist and wide hips, the text book perfect image of an omega, the boy was...more shapeless. Slender.He had bright green eyes that showcased how he felt all the time, even when he didn't always want people to know what he was feeling. His hair was a beautiful mess of curls that always smelt of coconut, which his Alpha in particular always loved.-Ot5 A/b/o AU, Louis is Alpha, Zayn is an alpha, Liam and Niall are betas, Harry is there sweet omega and they run a gang
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 44
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, I uploaded this early which is why if you've already read this with no title and no tags or anything it made so sense, sorry. I was just gonna do a really long one shot but because like 100 people already read it I'm just gonna do a few chapters, like max 4, and then if you guys like it I'll make it into a little series.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Side note , this is an a/b/o fic, of you don't know what that is this isn't going to make any sense. Also, the boys are all in a relationship together.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Lou you have to at least think about it-"

"No. I've already made up my mind, Z. I'm not having him here whilst it happens. No fucking way," Louis protests.

He was sitting at his desk in his office, Zayn resting against the wall with one leg propped up and Liam and Niall leaning against the opposite wall.

"You can't just throw him out though, Lou. He's going to be upset, we both know he will," Zayn argues back.

"No, I agree with Louis. Having him here puts him in danger. Surely your alpha knows that, should want him to be safe? He won't be safe here," Niall sides with Louis, making Zayn growl at him.

"Of course I want him fucking safe, Ni. But I would also like my omega to be happy, and feel validated. Don't question my ability as an alpha," he says angrily, pushing his foot off the wall to stand up straight.

"Okay, everyone calm down, bloody hell. Zayn, stop baring your teeth like that at Niall, he's not a fucking threat," Liam interjects calmly, ever the level headed one. "What we need to do is hurry the fuck up and make a decision, because the longer we stand here arguing the more time we're wasting and the more time he's in danger."

"We're not arguing. I'm Alpha, I've told you what we're doing. One of you is taking him to the flat and is staying there whilst we deal with this shit. He's not staying here, no arguments," Louis says with am air of finality, glaring at the other three as if he's daring them to argue with him.

"For fucks sake, Louis! You're not even listening to anything I'm fucking saying! If he's here we can all protect him, if he's in the flat with one of us and something happens to that person he'll be all fucking alone! _You_ won't be able to protect him if we send him away! We can't-"

"If he's here I can't protect him anyways, Zayn! Get that through your thick fucking skull! I can't protect him and you won't be able to protect him if we're dealing with all the shit we're going to be dealing with! He's an Omega, they'll be able to smell him. He won't last five fucking seconds. If I could have it the way I wanted he'd be here, with us, his two alpha's and his two beta's and he'd be safe and we could forget about all that shit, okay? We could have a nice fucking time, without all the stress of all...all this. But this is our life, and we have to deal with it. He's not staying here, and that's final. Like Liam said, we don't have time to waste, so stop trying to argue with me," Louis shouts, slamming his hands on his desk and standing up to show his authority as Alpha.

Liam and Niall roll there eyes at the two arguing alpha's, forever letting their stress show in the form of anger towards each other. They all know in five minutes they'll be fine with each other, but right now nothing would be able to make the two see straight.

"Why do we put up with them?" Niall groans jokingly to Liam, making the other beta smile.

"I know right, alpha's are too fucking complicated. But we love them so," Liam shrugs, Niall laughing quietly as he turns back to see Louis and Zayn still arguing.

"Louis, I'm not trying to be difficult I just- hi, princess, what are you doing up here?" Zayn says, voice suddenly a lot softer as the two alpha's and two beta's turn to look at the small boy hesitating by the open door.

The boy is clearly an omega, his frame, whilst not necessarily a typical omegas, was small in the way all omegas were, just not as curvy as most were. Which the boys constantly reassured him was okay and that he was still gorgeous, but he still kinda hated it. Instead of a small waist and wide hips, the text book perfect image of an omega, the boy was...more shapeless. Slender. 

He had bright green eyes that showcased how he felt all the time, even when he didn't always want people to know what he was feeling. His hair was a beautiful mess of curls that always smelt of coconut, which his Alpha in particular always loved. 

But the most telling sign that this boy was an omega was the four bond marks littering his neck. It had almost been a year, a whole year since they bonded, and the omega wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry fucking Styles, sweet, kind, and the perfect omega.

Right now he was was playing with the hem of his jumper, or well, Liam's jumper. He knew he wasn't allowed up here, and he knew he definitely wasn't allowed in Louis' office when they were having a meeting, but he could feel their anger through his marks, and he was scared.

"Um, is everyone okay?" he asks quietly, not wanting to make eye contact with them just in case.

"Sweetheart you know you're not supposed to come up here uninvited. We were having a private meeting, what do you actually need?"

Alpha. Alpha was talking to him. "I'm part of this pack too. I don't like being left out of important stuff," he says quietly, staring at his pigeon toes.

"This is exactly what I'm fucking talking about," Zayn whispers harshly to Louis before he walks over to their omega. "C'mon, pup. Let's go downstairs, you shouldn't be here."

Harry looks up hesitantly, green eyes mixing with Zayn's brown ones. "No. I want to know what's going on. I'm not stupid, I know about the deal tonight. You don't want me here, do you?"

Zayn sighs and looks round to the other boy's, not sure what to say.

"Darling, it's not because we don't want you here, it's for your own safety. We can't risk having you here, you're a weak point. If the guys find you they'll use you against us, and that might involve you getting hurt. One of the boys will go with you, you won't be alone again. But you can't be here, it's too risky tonight," Louis says firmly yet softly, not wanting to upset his omega.

"But-"

"Come on, babe. Let's get you downstairs, let the boys finish discussing the details. Get you a bag packed and everything. Let's go," Zayn says, placing a hand on Harry's back and guiding him towards the door before turning back to Louis. "I'll be back in a bit. Fill me in, yeah?"

Louis nods curtly and Zayn smiles, turning back to his omega, leading them outside and closing the door behind them.

"Fuck, maybe I shouldn't have said that," Louis says, angrily opening his laptop back up and scanning through his spread sheet. This was going to be a long fucking night.

-

"He doesn't want me here, does he?" Harry asks sadly, looking at his lap and swinging his legs.

Zayn had sat him up on the kitchen counter as he threw some snacks into a bag, passing Harry a chocolate milk from the fridge and telling him to drink it.

The alpha pauses in his packing, looking up to Harry and caressing his face. "It's not that, pup. He wants you to be safe, _needs_ you to be safe."

"He said I was weak."

Zayn tries to push down his inner anger and focuses on making his omega okay. "He didn't say that. He said you were a weak point, which was really badly put. That wasn't a reflection of you, babes, it was a reflection of _us_. We love you, and would do absolutely anything to make you okay and safe." Alive, he doesn't say. "If people found out where to find you, they'd take you and we'd be fucked, and they know that. Louis' just stressed, he wasn't trying to upset you."

Harry ponders on that whilst Zayn continues raiding the cupboards for essentials for him. 

"Do you want any of those nut bar things you like?"

"Um, sure. How long will I be gone for this time?"

Zayn tries not to get upset at Harry's tone. This is exactly why he doesn't want Harry to go to the flat. He feels like they're kicking him out, like he's unwanted here. And that's _so_ fucking _far_ from the truth. "I'm not sure, pup. Hopefully no longer than three days. But you'll have one of us with you, I'm not sure who yet, but you will have one of us, I promise. We're not kicking you out."

Harry nods and hops down from the counter when Zayn offers him a hand, bag of food in the other. They walk in silence up the first flight of stairs, finding their bedroom and entering.

"Sit there whilst I quickly get some clothes for you," Zayn says, pointing to the bed as he starts raiding through the Harry's section of the wardrobe.

"Can, um...Can you put, like, something from each of you in there?" Harry asks quietly, face red in embarrassment.

Zayn smiles fondly, grabbing a worn jumper from the hamper of each of the boys, knowing Harry wanted it for the smell.

Even if Liam and Niall were betas and didn't have the same strength of smell as the alpha's and omega, Harry still liked the comfort of being able to smell them.

"Z?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Louis', like, mad at me? For going upstairs? And disagreeing with him?" the Omega asks in a small voice.

Zayn gives up packing nicely and just shoves a whole bundle of shit into the bag, zipping it up and chucking it next to the food bag before walking over to Harry and pulling him up into his arms.

The Omega sinks into the Alpha's strong arms, feeling safe there and able to shift off the bad feelings he was getting about everything that would be happening tonight and over the next few days.

"As if Lou could ever be mad at you, baby. You're not really supposed to go upstairs just in case you hear something you don't want to, and having an opinion is perfectly fine with us. We're not really into the whole "omega must do what alpha says with no objection" shit. And you know that. Sure what Alpha says goes, but you still get a say in it. I wanted you to stay here, to be honest, but Louis makes sense. As much as I don't want to agree with him, he's right. You're not safe here. Don't worry your pretty little head about these things, yeah?" Zayn says comfortingly, holding Harry protectively to his chest.

The omega relaxes some more and buries his nose into Zayn's neck, inhaling the scent there deeply. "Okay. I love you."

Zayn smiles widely, not caring if it makes him look stupid. "I love you too, pup. You wanna go see the boys now? See what's happening and who's going with you?"

Harry steps back from the huh reluctantly. "Am I allowed?"

Zayn smiles and picks the two bags up in one hand, firmly holding Harry's with the other. "Of course. You know even though you're not supposed to it's still okay, for you. And I'm taking you, so grumpy old Alpha can't get mad."

Harry giggles and grips Zayn's hand back. "Okay. Thank you."

As they ascend the next staircase Harry feels his heart rate increasing as he senses the anger and worry from Alpha.

Once they reach the door Zayn knocks and enters upon Louis' consent.

"Hey, so, I've packed him a bag of clothes and a bag of snacks and shit. You done with the meeting yet?" Zayn asks as he pulls Harry into the room, letting go of his hand to push him in by his back.

"No, we're all done," Louis says, shutting the laptop again as Niall and Liam file away whatever it was they were looking at. "You feeling okay now, pup?"

Harry looks up to his Alpha and goes straight into his arms, loving the way they incase his small body and he can now feel Louis' heart beat. "I'm sorry!"

Louis smiles and holds Harry tightly, the omega instantly calming him down as he focuses on what he needs. "Shh, you don't need to apologize for anything, okay? I didn't mean what I said in a bad way, I just-"

"I know, Zayn explained it to me. Who's going with me to the flat?" Harry asks quietly into Louis' chest.

"Um. I think it would be best if Zayn stayed here with me, so it's between Niall and Liam. Which one of you can work on this better from the flat?" Louis directs towards the beta's.

"Probably me, Lou," Liam says. "All my stuff is technology anyways and I can just work on it from the laptop. Nialls better at, um, combat," Liam says, not wanting to give away too much in front of Harry.

"Niall?" Louis checks.

"Yeah that's fine. I wouldn't really be able to do much from the flat, so send Liam. We'll be fine without him here," Niall confirms.

Louis looks down to his omega and strokes a hand through his hair. "That okay with you, baby?"

Harry nods. Liam is good. Liam can actually cook unlike the other three, and Liam is very protective. He'll look after Harry and make sure he's okay, and really that's all Harry needs.

Any of them would've been good though, to be fair.

"Okay, all sorted then. You'll probably have to leave in an hour? And take a shitty car, a posh one is too obvious. There's a nice one already at the flat incase you need a quick getaway or anything, okay?" Louis says, pulling out of the hug with his omega and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Yes, Alpha, that's fine," Liam says.

"C'mon then, let's go and relax for an hour. Last chance we might get for a few days," Louis says softly, slotting his hand into Harry's and leading the five downstairs to their huge bedroom.

Technically, this was Harry's room. The biggest and in between everyone else's. When they first bought the place they made sure they all had their own individual rooms so they could have alone time if they wanted, but no-one really slept anywhere else other than Harry's anymore. They all felt safer sleeping together.

"I need to fill Zayn in on what's happening quickly, you three get settled and then we can watch some TV or something, yeah?" Louis says.

The beta's and omega nod, watching their alpha's leave before turning back to each other.

"C'mon then, I wanna cuddle Harry," Niall says, pulling the giggling omega onto the bed and into his lap, Liam rolling his eyes fondly and getting in next to Niall, pulling Harry's legs into is lap and rubbing them softly.

"You feeling alright, angel?" Liam asks kindly. "I know there was a lot of shouting and angry alpha's, your headspace okay?"

Harry shrugs, curling into the two beta's a little. "I guess. Would be better if I could stay here and calm them down, but it's not really an option. I just wish we didn't have to deal with this all the time," he admits quietly. "Like, I know this is our life now and I love everything, but this part just sucks more than I would like."

Liam and Niall share a sad look. "I'm sorry, pup. I don't always like it either, none of us do. But it is what it is, yeah? It's how it's always been," Niall says comfortingly, quoting Louis' infamous quote/tattoo.

Harry nods and lays his head on Niall's shoulder, easily finding comfort as he shuts his eyes and falls asleep, not even waking when the two alpha's rejoin their cuddle party.

-

Louis was the leader of a gang. Always had been in a way.

When the five were in school, Louis was always being secretive about shit, until one day Liam stopped him and questioned him about it.

Louis told Liam everything, how his dad was a gang leader and Louis was basically second in command, and how his dad was close to wanting to give everything up so Louis was going to replace him.

Liam helped him, and they had decided to not tell the other two, (Harry was a couple grades lower than them and wasn't part of their friendship group yet) and so they had stuck to it until Harry came along.

They were in their last year of school when Harry came into the picture, Louis and Zayn 18, Liam and Niall 17, Harry just turned 16.

Harry was special, and they all knew it straight away. He'd come nervously knocking on the sixth form common room, asking for someone to help him with his photography project.

The omega had a few friends, Luke and Nick, the only two other omega boys in his year, but he quickly became part of the older boy's group as well.

The alpha's and beta's had already started to dabble in furthering their friendship into something more, all clearly feeling a romantic attraction to each other despite their years of friendship, but it wasn't until Niall spoke up about feeling the same way towards Harry that they properly started courting each other.

By this point Zayn and Niall were both aware of the gang, and had also become important parts of the team.

Liam was really good with technological shit, could hack into almost anything needed and could track someone down within hours.

Niall, whilst good at combat, was exceptionally good at tricking people. Playing the nice guy to get people to spill everything they needed to know without realising it.

Zayn was good fighting, was yet to lose against someone, and was specifically good with knives. You didn't want to cross Zayn Malik with a knife in his hand if it was aimed at you.

Louis was the leader. He made the decisions, he told people what to do, where to be, what was happening. Sure, he was Alpha in their pack, but he was also I'm control of the entire gang. Everyone who worked for them was under Louis' power, he made sure no-one thought twice about trying to over ride him. He'd been training for this his whole life.

And there was Harry. Sweet, precious, Omega Harry. They all knew they'd had to tell him at some point, but they also knew he probably wouldn't like it. It was after six months of courting, Louis and Harry were out on an ice cream date when Louis suddenly grabbed Harry's hand and ran to the car, slamming Harry's door and running to his own side, slamming his foot on the pedal and speeding away.

-

_"Harry get down now," Louis shouted, speed dialling Zayn's number on the blue tooth speakers in the car._

_Harry could smell something funny, and yet he couldn't quite place it._

_"Louis what's happening? Why did we leave?" he asked quietly._

_"Baby I'm telling you to get down, please! Just crouch down and hide in the footwell of the car, you need to. I promise I'll explain everything, I know it's scary but please get down," Louis pleaded, trying to hide the fear in his voice._

_With shaky hands, Harry unplugged his seat belt and crouched down by the footwell, tucking his head under the dashboards as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "Louis please, I'm scared!"_

_"I know, baby. I'm so sorry, I'm gonna get you in a safe place as soon as I can. Just stay down there for me, yeah? You can do that for me?"_

_Harry nods, too scared to say anything else as Louis swears and swerves the car._

_The phone stops dialling all of a sudden and Zayn's voice rings throughout the car. "Lou? What's wrong?"_

_"They were at the fucking ice cream place, Z. They knew we'd be there, how the fuck would they know that? Harry was there in plain fucking view of them!" Louis shouts._

_"Shit. Shit! Where the fuck is he now?" Zayn says, suddenly a lot more concerned._

_"We're in the car, but they're following us. I don't have any fucking weapons on me, Zayn. I need, shit, I need to get Harry away from this," Louis shouts again, swerving the car once more._

_Upon hearing weapons Harry starts whimpering unwillingly. He know it won't help but he can't control it. What the hell is going on?_

_"Take him to the flat, Lou. I'll meet you there and stay with him, he can't come here. You need to lose those guys and when you do they'll come straight to the house. He won't be safe here. Can you do that?" Zayn asks urgently._

_"Yeah, I can do that. We won't be long, please hurry!"_

_-_

So yeah, it wasn't exactly the way they wanted Harry to find out, their main enemies finding their Omega in an ice cream shop and Harry having to go into hiding for a while, but it was what it was.

Harry had been scared that night, but with Zayn making sure he was okay in the flat and reassurance that everything would be okay, everything quickly sorted itself out.

And luckily Harry had accepted it for what it was. Especially when Louis explained they were the good guys and their job was to protect everyone else against the bad guys.

And it was hard sometimes, when Harry wanted to just live a normal life without all the stress and pressure from his life, but he wouldn't give it up for the world.

He became the most important person in the gang, in a way. He looked after everyone, making sure they were warm and fed, looking after their injuries and being a source of happiness. They all knew if it wasn't for Harry they'd probably be dead by now.

They tried to keep Harry away from it, for the most part, not wanting the omega to get caught up in all their shit, and never wanting him to be in danger. But sometimes that was easier said than done.

-

"Okay, so, you've got everything you need, yeah?" Louis asks, holding his hands on Harry's shoulders as they wait by the door

The hour was up and Harry and Liam were about to make the journey to their flat by the beach.

"Yes," Harry replies quietly.

"You're got clothes, pajamas, enough pants?"

Harry nods.

"You've got plenty of food? Your i-pad, your laptop?"

Harry nods.

"You've got toiletries? Soap, shower gel, shampoo? A clean towel?"

"We've got towels at the flat, but yes I've packed one anyways," Harry says with a giggle.

"Good boy. Okay, and you know you can call me whenever you need, yeah? And if I don't answer leave me a voice message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"Louis, he's going away for the weekend, calm down would you," Liam says with a laugh, standing next to Harry with all the bags in one hand, "he's got everything he needs, stop stressing."

Louis smiles at Liam and then back at Harry. "Okay, good. And you know to try not to bother Liam too much if he's working, yeah? Try and let him get on with it unless it's an absolute emergency."

Harry smirks. "Does being very bored count as an absolute emergency?"

Louis smiles fondly, rubbing Harry's ear. "No, cheeky boy. Okay take your top off."

The omega's eyes widen, looking round his other mates. "Um, why? I thought we had to leave?"

"You do, silly. I just need to scent Mark you and then you can go, okay?" Louis says softly, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead before letting go of the Omega.

Harry blushes and takes his top off, leaving him bare from his hips up. Zayn wolf whistles, Harry blushing even more and Louis rolling his eyes.

"C'mere, then, baby," Louis says, holding his arms out for his omega.

Harry steps into them, baring his neck with Louis' bond mark showing to the Alpha as he sinks into the hold.

Louis starts by licking his bond mark, instantly making the omega whimper and whine beneath him, before nosing to Harry's scent gland and scenting him.

Harry's completely pliant under the Alpha's hands, and when he steps away Harry whines and steps closer to him again.

"Baby," Louis says with a fond laugh, "c'mon, you can't stay with me, I'm sorry. Lift your arms up for me?"

The omega frowns and tentatively lifts his arms up as Louis pulls his own jumper off and pulls it carefully onto Harry. "There we go, all done. You wanna say bye to Zayn and Ni?"

Harry nods, happy to be wearing his Alpha's jumper, and flings himself at Zayn, burying his head into Zayn's neck. "I love you."

Zayn smiles fondly. "I know, I love you too, angel. You gonna be good for Liam, yeah?"

Harry nods furiously, holding on tight to Zayn as he licks over his bond mark, placed slightly lower down than Louis'.

"Kissy?" the omega asks sweetly, pouting out his lips for Zayn as he laughs again.

"Baby you need to stop saying that," he teases as be presses his lips to his omega's.

Harry then, unwillingly, removes himself from Zayn's hold and jumps up at Niall, who catches him easily and holds him up. "I love you, pup."

"Love you too, NiNi. Promise you'll be safe when I'm gone?" the omega asks quietly.

Niall presses a kiss to Harrys temple and strokes a hand through his hair. "I promise I'll try, Hazza. You gonna try to be safe too?"

"Yeah, promise," Harry says earnestly, melting when Niall licks over his own bond mark too, his one on the other side of Harry's neck along with Liam's.

When he's done, he turns Harry's head back to their facing each other and presses a firm kiss to his lips, making Harry blush and whine again when Niall puts his down with a push towards Louis.

"C'mere then," Louis says softly, opening his arms up for his omega to bury himself into, which he does.

It's a bit too much for the omega, though, and he starts crying lightly into Louis' chest.

"Oh baby, it's okay, no need for tears, yeah?" Louis says sadly, smelling Harry's sadness through his own scent on the omega. "It's gonna be fine, Liam will look after you, yeah?"

"Want all of you!" the omega cries, holding on tightly to Louis' jumper.

Louis looks up to Zayn who looks concerned and points to his watch as if to say we don't have much time.

"Pup, it's all going to be fine, okay? I promise you. Just think of it like a nice date with just Liam, yeah? And you can always call us if you need to," Louis says, trying to console his distressed Omega.

"Go on, babe. Go with Liam, he'll look after you," Zayn adds, rubbing a hand up and down over Harry's back.

Harry nods and reluctantly steps back, waiting as Liam gives his mates all a quick hug and kiss.

"Stay safe, babe. Call us if something happens, yeah?" Zayn says, squeezing him tightly.

"Yeah, of course. Look after yourself whilst we're gone," the beta says as he moves to Niall and gives him a big hug too.

"We will, we can survive without you and Haz, ya know," Niall says with a laugh before pressing a quick kiss to Liam's lips.

"Sure thing, when was the last time one of you cooked dinner?" Liam teases back as his Alpha pulls him in for a final hug.

"Don't worry about us, Li, we'll be fine. You just look after yourself and Hazza, and keep in touch with us, okay? I love you," Louis reassures, stroking a hand through Liam's hair.

"I will, promise. I love you too, all of you. Okay, we really have to go now," Liam says to Harry, seeing the time ticking away.

Louis releases his beta, kissing Harry one last time, before sending them both on their way to the door.

Harry holds on tightly to Liam's hand as they walk alone to the car, feeling uneasy in the dark and far away from his other mates.

"Li, is everything okay?" he asks tentatively, wide eyes darting around at their surroundings.

Liam gives Harry a funny look. "Yeah, it's all good. Why wouldn't it be? You okay?"

The omega shrugs, dipping his nose to sniff Louis' hoody again. "Just have a bad feeling s'all. Can you lick your bond mark on my neck? Everyone else did and it feels wrong without you."

Liam smiles fondly as he opens the boot of the car and throws all their bags in before pressing Harry against the side of the car, trapping him there with his body. "You look beautiful, baby. You always do."

Harry whimpers again as Liam licks over his mark, just below Niall's, loving the way it makes him feel whole again.

Liam smirks, pulling back to press a short kiss to Harry's forhead. "C'mon then you minx, let's get going."

Liam opens the door behind Harry, letting him get in and buckling up his seat belt before carefully shutting it.

As he's about to walk round the side he hears a whisper coming from behind him, making him spin round to look in that direction.

He can't see anything, and it's a dark garage so it could just be something falling over, so he just leaves it, walking round the car and driving out.

"It's gonna be a couple hours, baby, so you should probably try and get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I stop to get some food, yeah?"

Harry nods sleepily, resting his head against the window and quickly falling asleep, snoring ever so lightly.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I'm hoping to make this a four or five chaptered ficlet. I hope you enjoy part two!
> 
> Also, this a book centred around a gang, so there will obviously be some mention of phsycial abuse. Please don't read if that will trigger you.

"Harry, I really need to work on this, babe. Can you leave me alone just for a little bit?"

Harry blushes and steps away from Liam, his eyes now trained to the floor. "S-Sorry, didn't realise. Um, I-I'll just go..."

Liam sighs and pushes his chair back from the desk, holding his omega by the waist.

They'd arrived at their flat two hours ago, and Liam's patience was just about at its end.

They hadn't realised how much of a mess the ordeal would be tonight, and so Liam was now rushing to get everything sorted, and Harry kept releasing sad pheromones unconsciously, clearly sad to have no-one to keep him company.

His little face had appeared a few minutes ago, and whilst Liam had tried to keep working whilst entertaining him, it wasn't really working.

"Hey, baby look at me. I really want you here, I promise, but I've really got to finish this work, okay? It's not because you're being annoying or whatever you're working up in your head, it's because of this shitty mess, yeah? Can you not call one of your friends or something for a bit?" Liam says softly, scooting closer to Harry to the omega is standing between his legs.

"Don't have any," he mumbles, still not looking at Liam.

"Don't be silly, of course you do. What about Pez?"

"She probably doesn't want to talk to me. Don't want to bother her or make her feel like she has to talk to me or something," Harry mumbles again, still releasing a sad scent, which had to be strong if even Liam's beta nose could smell it.

"C'mon, now you really are being silly. Perrie's your best friend, of course she wants to talk to you. How about, you call her and chat with her, and if she doesn't pick up call Gemma, or your mum or something, and then you can watch some TV, and when I've finished with this we can cook some dinner together, yeah?" Liam says excitedly, trying to cheer his omega up a little.

"How long until you've finished?"

"Hopefully just another hour, could be two or three if something goes wrong. Hey, don't give me that look, I can't help it!" Liam defends when Harry glares at him a little, "It will fly by. Go on, go and call Perrie."

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you. Love you," Harry says quietly, letting Liam pull him in for a quick kiss.

"Love you too, pup. See you soon, make sure you shut the door on your way out, yeah?"

Harry nods and does just that, taking in a shaky breath. He couldn't shake this bad feeling he had, and being with Liam made him feel a ton better, but when he was alone he just felt like something bad was going to happen immediately.

-

"For fucks sake, this shouldn't be happening right now!" Louis shouts, standing up from his seat to pace back and forth.

"Babe, calm down, it's okay," Zayn tries to comfort, bringing him in for a hug.

Everything that could have gone wrong, was seemingly going wrong.

"He's sad, I can feel it," Louis whispers.

"I know, I can feel it too. Try not to worry too much, he's got Liam, he'll be okay," Zayn whispers back, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Lou, something's happened," Niall says urgently as he bustles into the room.

Louis snaps his head over to the beta, taking in his panicked look. "What?"

"Blake's men, the one's who were supposed to come over tonight, they're circling in on us. Armed. Like they don't want us to know we're here," Niall rushes out.

"Fuck. Okay, you're both armed, yes?" Louis asks, nodding too when his two mates nod in confirmation. "Okay, you guys can secure this place, I'm gonna go and check with bebe and the girls that they're all good and ready, and then we can deal with these fuckers. Call me if you need anything," Louis says firmly, rushing off to the back of the house.

Originally, Louis had wanted the gang to just be him, Liam, Zayn and Niall. Obviously Harry could be with them, but he just didn't want the omega to deal with shit like tonight.

But it became fairly aparent that they couldn't function just the five of them, and so the gang had grown. The 'girls' consisted of Bebe, a decivengly short, innocent beta who was actually terrifying if mad, Cara and Kendall, an adorable couple together but an equally terrifying pair when needed, and Gigi. Cara and Gigi were both Alpha's, Kendall an Omega, but still an equal part of the gang.

"Girls, how you doing?" Louis asks as he barges in, Kendall in Cara's lap as they both look angrily at the laptop in front of them, Bebe searching over some pictures, and Gigi loading some guns up.

"Lou, now's really not a good time-"

"I know, but we've got bigger issues. Blake's men are onto us, they're circling in on us right now. I need you lot out there fighting," Louis interupts, looking over Bebe's shoulder. "Who the fuck is that?"

"Blake's brother, what do you mean they're onto us? They already knew our plan?" Gigi asks intriguingly.

"Blake has a brother? Why didn't you tell me this?" Louis asks angrily, making Kendall tense up a little.

"Calm down, big guy," Cara says with a roll of her eyes, pushing the laptop away and holding Kendall tighter, "We've only just found out, okay? We have literally no other leads on him, or any evidence that he is actually real. It's been a bit of a ball ache, but it doesn't matter right now. Where do you want us?"

Louis exhales heavily and tears his eyes away from the photo's. "Bebe and Gigi, you guys go round the back, Kendall and Cara, you guys can stay inside-"

"No fucking way, you're just saying that cause I'm an Omega, Louis. I'm not fucking useless, we want to be outside," Kendall says defiantly, frowning up at her boss.

Kendall was probably the least Omega-y omega Louis had ever met, but it honestly just made Louis love her even more. "Okay, sorry Ken, you guys go with Bebe and Gi. Make sure you're armes, yeah? And don't attack them unless you get the signal."

"Got it, Lou. We'll see you out there," Bebe says with a kind smile.

Louis nods and leaves, walking back to Zayn and Niall. "Okay, they're all sorted, we just-, what now?"

"Hm? Nothing, nothing, we're all good. What's up?" Niall says quickly, too quickly, scratching the back of his head shiftily.

"Niall, fucking spit it out!" Louis shouts, his temper finally having gotten the better of him.

Niall and Zayn roll their eyes, looking at each other as they try to decide if they should tell their Alpha. 

Just as Zayn goes to open his mouth, there's a banging on the door and all three heads snap over to it.

"For fuck's sake, could this night get any worse?" Louis says under his breath, pulling Zayn and Niall back behind him as he pulls a gun out from his pants, slowly approaching the door. "Stay behind me, it could be nothing."

Zayn holds a knife behind his back as Niall pulls out a gun similar to Louis'.

The three mates hold their breathe as the Alpha opens the door, slowly pulling it open, swearing and dropping the gun when he see's who it is, gripping the person by the arm and dragging them in, slamming the door to hide the screams from Blake's gang outside.

"Perrie? What the fuck are you doing here?" Zayn gasps incerdulously, pocketing the knife.

"Why the fuck did you guys pull out a gun on me? What the hell?" Perrie panics, voice shrill as she tries to hide her shaking arms.

Perrie was Harry's best friend, but she didn't know about this part of their life. Harry just told her they worked for some important company, which is why they were always home working on things, and why Harry wasn't allowed in the office.

She had no clue they were all a part of a gang.

"Perrie," Louis says slowly, "What was it you needed? This really isn't a good time."

"I wanted to see if Harry was okay," Perrie whispered, eyes trained determinedly on the floor and away from the Alpha's and beta in front of her who she now knew had weapons on them.

Louis sighs again and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Pez, you really can't just drop by here without calling or something first. You shouldn't even be out and about in the dark alone this time of night, anything could have happened."

"I know! I didn't tell my flatmate I was leaving, because she'd want to come with me. And I didn't want to create a problem. But Harry was on facetime with me, and he kept saying he felt like something bad was going to happen, and then the connection went all funny, so he hung up and we just called each other, which was fine, but then he suddenly stopped talking and told me to be quiet, which I did, and then there was this man's voice, but it didn't sound like you or Liam or Zayn or Niall, and Harry swore and I think he tried to lock the door or something, but then he whimpered really loudly, and that guy's voice came back, and then the line went dead. He never called me back, and I know it was probably just one of you guys, but he sounded really scared, and it didn't feel right. Is he here?" Perrie finally finishes her ramble, hands shaking even more and eyes looking watery as she looks up to Louis.

"H-Here's not here, Perrie. It's really not safe for you to be here, can your friend come and pick you up?" Zayn says shakily.

"No! We can't have more people coming over here, it's really not safe. She'll just have to stay here, with the girls. She can borrow Kendall's scent nutralisers, I don't need the guy's knowing we've got another Omega here," Louis says, pulling out his phone and speed dialling Liam's phone. "Niall go and take her to the back. Now."

Niall nods and does so, Zayn coming closer to Louis to crowd the phone, just for them both to here it go to voicemail.

"Jesus fuck. What do we do?" Zayn whispers, scared that he can smell fear coming off of Louis.

"I-, I don't know,"

-

Perrie was beyond scared. She'd already lied to her Alpha, Jesy, when she left.

She lived in a shared house with her three best friends, fellow Omega Leigh-Anne, and the two Alpha's Jesy and Jade. None of them were romantically invested in each other, but Jesy was Perrie's official Alpha and Jade was Leigh-Anne's.

So she was already going to be in trouble for lying and escaping without permission.

She was sacred because she really didn't know what was going to happen to Harry.

She was scared because her best friends Alpha's were owners of fucking guns.

She was scared because she couldn't leave this house, and now she was scared she could smell fear coming from Zayn and Louis, and even a little bit from Niall, and it was all very overwhelming.

"Niall?" she whispers tentatively, rushing to keep up with him despite the tight grip he had on her arm.

"Perrie I really can't talk right now. The girl's will explain what's happening, okay?" Niall says sternly as he turns into a room at the back of the house. "Girls, change of plans. Cara, Kendall, you guy's have already met Perrie, Pez that's Gigi and Bebe's the shorter one. You four need to look after Perrie, Kendall, you need to sort her out, she's an Omega too. Any questions?"

Perrie whimpers again and stares directly at the floor, too intimidated to look at any of the fierce looking girls in front of her.

"What the hell? Is she a part of all this?" Gigi asks incredulously.

"Gigi! Try and be a little nicer to her, yeah? Hey, Perrie, come over here," Cara says soothingly, Perrie just shaking her head and holding onto Niall's arm.

The beta sighs. "Perrie I need to go and sort out Harry, okay? The girl's will look after you. they're safe, I promise. And if you need to talk to me or the boy's then ask to borrow one of the girls' phone's," Niall says softly, trying to hide his stress.

Perrie shakes her head again and point's to the gun's Gigi was preparing. "Not safe," she mumbles.

Niall looks over and swears. "Look, I know they look scary, but they're really not. Harry's shot one before."

Perrie's eyes shoot up to look at Niall. "Really?"

Niall smiles fondly. "Yeah, Zayn took him to a shooting range once, Lou went mental. Anyways, my point is the guns are only there to protect you. You don't have to touch one, or go near one. I'm going to leave now, alright? Kendall will look after you."

Perrie nods and allows Niall to leave, knowing he needed to look after Harry.

"Right, you five need to stay in this room unless given any other instructions. You're not to go outside now, it's not safe. Perrie will fill you in, and vice versa, girls, you'll need to fill Perrie in. See you in a bit," Niall says, or more like orders, turning around to leave, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Bebe rolls her eyes, pushing away her photographs and rubbing her temples. "So, I'm Bebe. What exactly did Niall mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, um, I don't really know what's happening but, um, I think Harry might be missing," Perrie mumbles, spinning the ring on her finger round and round, a nervous trait of hers.

"What?!"

-

Harry blinkes his eyes open slowly, confused and dissorientated as to why he was so tired and where he was.

"Mmmph!" 

His heart rate increases as he realises he's been gagged.

"Fucks sake, he's awake already. I told you the dosage wasn't strong enough."

"If I gave him a stronger one we would have risked overdosing him. We've been over this, boss doesn't want the shit dead. Stop fucking complaining!"

Harry shrinks away (or tries to, turns out his also been chained up to the side the van he was currently in) from the two voices.

What the fuck is happening?

"Mmmph!" He screams again, louder this time.

The van comes to a sudden stop with a harsh jolt, throwing Harry forward against his restraints and tugging painfully against his skin. He hears two car doors open and shut, before the side door oposite him opens and light floods through the previously dark van.

"Well well well. If it isn't little Harry Styles, cock-sucking Omega of Louis Tomlinson. Not so brave now are you without your pathetic mates to protect you, hm?" the Alpha on the left taunts.

Harry glares at them in a feeble attempt to hide his fear.

He knows virtually nothing about his mates' work, but he does know that no-one is supposed to know about him, and so the fact that these two very big and scary Alpha's know who he is is just a little bit concerning to Harry.

Maybe hugely terrifying.

"Aww, you think you're tough by glaring at us?" the second Alpha teases, bending down so he can be face to face with Harry, "you're pathetic!" he whispers, suddenly slapping the Omega harshly round the face, tears springing to Harry's eyes.

"Take his gag off, lets see if he's got anything to say for himself."

The slapping guy does, making Harry wince as his face comes closer to his face, the two Alphas laughing at him.

The gag comes off, spit drooling down Harry's chin, degrading him as his hands are tied, stopping him from cleaning himself off.

"See? Fucking pathetic," slapping guy mocks, dropping the gag to the floor of the van.

Harry observes the two Alphas. One, the slapping one, is covered head to toe in tattoos, muscles bulging out, height way over 6ft and jet black hair. There is no doubt in Harry's mind that if they had a fight, Harry would be dead on the floor in two seconds.

The second guy, whilst still tall, has a smaller frame and less msucles. He only has one tattoo, just underneath his right eye, of a snake, which Harry guesses has some kind of meaning because slapping guy also has the same one. His eyes are what scares Harry the most though, they seem to hold a lot of danger, and Harry is definitely more scared of him.

"Who are you?" Harry whispers, holding himself tighter as the cold night air drifts in through the door. He's chained up, collar around his neck which is chained up to the wall, ankles chained to the floor and arms chained in front of himself so he's sitting down, knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. 

He can also only imagine he's been asleep for ages considering the cramp he's got and the amount of pain he's in just from sitting like this.

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know. Did I give you permission to speak?!" Scary eye guy spits darkly, making Harry shiver and shrink further back as he shakes his head.

"He's so fucking scared of you, it's hilarious. Now we've got a long drive back to base, and I don't wanna hear your pathetic moaning the whole way there, okay? So you're going to be a good little boy and you're not going to say anything, deal?" Slapping guy says, holding Harry's chin firmly to keep eye contact with the Omega.

"Where's Li?"

The two Alpha's sigh loudly, rolling his eyes. "Who cares where your patheitc boyfriend is. Do we have a fucking deal or not?"

"I want to know where Liam is. If you let him go and don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you want me to," Harry whispers.

"Listen here you little shit, you do not speak to us like that! Do you understand? You are nothing to us, you're disposable. If I were you I wouldn't want to piss us off because we are both carrying guns and I will not hesitate to use it on you. Now, will you shut the fuck up?!" Slappping guy shouts, tightening his grip on the Omega until it almost becomes unbearable.

Harry always knew this could be a potential reality.

His boyfriends ran a gang, a pretty famous one at that, he was an Omega, the best way to get power over a gang was to take whatever meant the most to them. Whatever they loved enough to give everything away for it back.

Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall would do anything to make sure Harry was okay. So Harry really shouldn't be suprised he was in this situation, if anything he should be happy it had taken so long.

He's just scared that they've also got Liam with them.

And realisticly, Harry knows they won't kill him. He'd already heard them say the 'boss' didn't want him dead. If he was dead, they wouldn't have power over Louis, or the gang.

So Harry made a decision then and there, that whilst may have been a little childish and a lot dangerous, at least gave him some satisfaction.

He spat on the slapping guys face.

It felt good.

Until suddenly his head was being slammed into the side of the van, making his vision go spotty.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you disrespect us like that! I'll fucking kill you-

"No, we wont," scary eye guy says calmly. Too calmly, as he bends down to be in Harry's face, eye's boaring into him. "But we can kill your pathetic mate. Here, I'll show you where Liam Payne is now."

The guy pulls out his phone, clicking a few buttons before showing the screen to Harry, the Omega's heart accelerating as his mate comes into view. "Li..." he whispers.

"Cleo, kick the shit out of him for me," he says into a walkie talkie as Harry watches the car come to a stop, a moments wait before the door is opening and Liam, tied up exactly the same as Harry, glares up at the man.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before the man starts beating the shit out of him.

"Oh my god, stop! Make him stop! Please, you can't do that to him! I'm begging you, I'll do anything!" Harry shrieks, his Omega quickly becoming distressed having to watch his Beta be hurt.

The man doesn't relent, Liam slumped on the floor and just taking everything that comes his way.

"Please, I'm begging you to tell that man to stop. You can hit me, I don't care, please make it stop..." Harry sobs, tears streaming down his face, unable to look away from the screen.

"Do we have a deal then? You'll shut the fuck up until we get there? You'll apologize to my friend here for spitting on him, and you'll do everything we say without question?" Eye guy says simply as though he hasn't got an Omega sobbing at his feet.

"Yes! I promise, yes! Please just tell him to stop!" Harry wails, letting out a sigh when the hits stop coming and the man leaves, driving off.

"Lick my shoe," slapping guy says, shoving his foot under Harry's face with a smirk.

"W-what?" Harry whispers in fear.

The eye guy pulls his walkie talkie back up, making Harry gasp. "No! I-I can do it..."

"Go on then, little boy," he challenges, staring in amusement at the Omega.

Harry lets the tears continue to fall down as he opens his mouth and quickly licks the top of his black shoe.

"Did I fucking tell you to stop?!"

"N-no sir," Harry whispers, opening his mouth again to start licking at the shoe, not stopping as he licks around the whole boot, tears and snot pouring down his face as he grimaces from the taste of leather.

He's never felt to humiliated and degraded in his entire life.

The man the shoves his foot in Harry's face, causing his to smash his head against the van again, before laughing and tying the gag back around his mouth. "Remember, you do as we say."

With that, the two men slam the door shut and jump back into the car, driving off at a high speed.

Harry just curls into himself further, burying his face into his sleeve to try and muffle his sobs, the image of Liam being beaten ingrained to his brain.

Sure, his mates would do anything to make sure he was okay, but you should never underestimate what Harry would to do to make sure they were okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry if this was shit. I swear I'm trying I just don't like anything that I write at the moment.  
> Please let me know what you think, it really helps me to make the future fics better.  
> Thank you so much for reading!!xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been not uploading for so long, I'm rubbish I know. I'm going away for a week and don't know if I'll have any internet so there might not be many uploads next week as well, I'm really sorry.
> 
> I've just needed a little bit of time off, I have big exams next year so I'm just a bit stressed out at that.
> 
> If you're still waiting on updates for my other fics, specifically "lights up and they know who you are", I am continuing it I've just hit a bit of a rut with it.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me, unless this is your first fic of mine that you're reading, in which case forget everything I've just said.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how you felt about this fic, it's different to anything I've written before and I'm excited to see where it goes, just let me know.
> 
> Sorry for being slow again.
> 
> Love y'all xx


End file.
